


My Face Beneath the Street Lamp

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so much beautiful fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by "Closer" by The Tiny featured in one of the Welcome to Night Vale podcasts. Carlos and Cecil kissing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Face Beneath the Street Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at Welcome to Night Vale fanfiction. Hope it's okay! :)

“Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight...” Carlos perked up as he heard Cecil’s departing message, knowing he would exit the building soon. Leaning back against the street lamp near him, he waited for his arrival. He smiled as he saw Cecil bounce off the steps.  
“Hey, you.” Carlos called out. Cecil looked up and flashed that huge toothy grin that Carlos loved oh, so much. Cecil jogged over to him and wraps his arms around Carlos’ waist.  
“I have been thinking about you all day.” Cecil stated. Carlos grinned and glanced over at the radio tower, raising an eyebrow.  
“Than maybe you should work on thinking aloud. I’m sure Night Vale will tire of you speaking of me during your podcasts all the time.” Cecil cupped Carlos’ chin and smirked.  
“Well I suppose they’ll just have to deal with it.” Leaning in, Cecil’s lips met with Carlos’, and Carlos remebered the first time they had kissed. It had been quick and light, but very purposeful. Carlos’ thoughts were cut short as they heard a small clap of thunder above them. Looking up their faces were met with tiny water droplets. They looked back at each other and Carlos broke into a giggle, Cecil smiling to see the other so giddy. Carlos reached down and pulled out an umbrella large enough for the two.  
“I always like to be prepared for the best and the worst. You just never know with this town.” Carlos explained. Cecil sighed and chuckled softly, pulling Carlos closer once the umbrella was shielding them both.  
“So thoughtful and so perfect.” Cecil whispered. Carlos leaned in to the hold and kissed Cecil again, afterwards resting his head under Cecil’s chin. Cecil burried his nose in Carlos’ perfect hair and the two remained like that, for how long they cannot remember, but neither of them minded. None of that mattered anyway, because afterall it was just time passing by during another day. At least it was time well spent. Time very well spent, indeed.


End file.
